The Story of Jericho Campaign (5e)
The Story of Jericho is a book written by Magal "Ramhammer" Keeper. It entails the story of a man named Jericho. A High Elf Warlock who wanted to look for his friends. With the help of a Male Drow Warlock and a Female Dragonborn Fighter they were sent off to find his friends through the depths of the Fade and Elemental Plain. If your looking for the game Jericho then click here. The Story of Jericho - Magal Now now this happened two years ago. Not that far but sadly some of the most intriguing stories go forgotten. That’s why I’m here. To make sure you don’t forget. Ever wondered what happened to the Capital of Anora? Well your about to find out. The Capital was more of Mages Collage. They taught all the schools of magic. But there most well-known study was taking in Soul Given and teaching them how to use their power. One day at the village Corrian. Jericho grew up as a young lad. At the age of 8 he was being taught how to use farmer’s tools by his father. His father told him to check up on his sick sister Theresa. When he was getting flowers for her one of the farmers ran into the main square of the village yelled “Bandits! Bandits they are coming!” Jericho didn’t know what to do. He did only what an eight year old could do. He hid in one his “Secret Bases” just outside his father’s farm house. After he stopped hearing the clash of metal and screaming of the villagers he went out to look for his family. He saw the remains of his home. Father dead mother dead everyone he knew his family… were dead. Even his sister who had no clothes on when he found her dead body. Luckily one of the Mages of the School was visiting that village. He saw Jericho grieving over his family bodies. He went up to Young Jericho and told him he will gain nothing from grieving. He offered to Jericho that he will take care of him. To make sure he was safe. Jericho agreed and they went off to the collage. During his stay at the school this Mage found out he was a Soul Given. He took him in as his apprentice. Alongside two other pupils. Jaylon the Wood Elf Fighter and Johanna the High Elf Wizard. Together they grew up and became the best of friends. Jaylon the oldest of the trio knew he grown to really like Johanna and eventually they had a relationship. Johanna the second oldest was a gifted Wizard and grew fond of magic and everything related to it. Jericho was the youngest of trio. One day one of the Arch mages of the Order visited The Mage and his three pupils. This arch mage was known to delve into the dark magic’s. He was the evil Necromancer Arcreizor. Arcreizor knowns to expand his knowledge of magic and to gain enough power to enslave all of Anora he need to become a Lich. He knew exactly how he was going to do it. Usually lich’s use trinkets as Phylacrety but not Arcreizor he wanted a living person as his Phlacrety. He was there to choose one of the pupils as his apprentice. During the master ceremony Jaylon was chosen to be Archreizor’s apprentice and he took Jaylon with him to The Fade. While this was happening the School was being invaded by the undead. The Mage told Johanna and Jericho to leave at once saying he will take care of the undead. They both ran away from the school. They eventually separated when Johanna thought that she was responsible for Jaylon being taken and she went out to find him. Jericho was yet again alone. He went to the town of AutumnRun and met up with Rolen the Dark Elf Warlock and Sora the Dragonborn Fighter. They grew to be best friends. He asked them if they can help find his friends. They accepted and went on a quest to find Jaylon and Johanna. After going through the Demon Realm called the Fade and meeting Jericho’s “the one.” They also went to elemental plain to find his friends and even uh meeting the scandalous and handsome Goliath Barbarian Ramhammer… they eventually all met up at one place. The Hall of Memories. Jericho confronted the now controlled Jaylon and tried to convince him not to destroy all the Halls but this didn’t work. They ended up fighting. Jericho after being well trained won the fight but Jaylon had the ultimate weapon. Jaylon had the Sword of Souls. He grabbed the sword and thrusted it to Jericho’s chest. The sword sucked his soul right out of his body killing him. Johanna saw this and immediately confronted Jaylon. They fought hard and Johanna won and wounded Jaylon. Johanna knew how to get rid of Jericho’s soul from the sword. She went up to the Memory altar and attempted to reverse the souls. But Rolen the Drow Warlock told Sora the Dragonborn Fighter that she needs to be distracted so that what Sora did. Rolen grabbed the Sword of Souls and stabbed himself… reversing the souls. Jericho was revived but he lost all his memories of the fight. All he knew was he needed to find his friends. The Sword of Souls was lost and no one knows where to find it. It’s such a shame that Jericho forgotten what happened maybe someday he’ll remember?